Curándote con mi amor
by witu
Summary: Serena es una joven médica exitosa que conocerá a un Darien al borde de la muerte, pero él no será un paciente más para ella, él traerá una revolución emocional a su vida y ella deberá optar por la estabilidad o la felicidad.


_**Curándote con mi amor.**_

De repente me vi mirando en un negatoscopio la última resonancia de mi paciente. Me lamenté mucho al comprobar lo que había predicho el neurocirujano, el tumor era inoperable. Mi paciente un joven de 25 años, tan solo un año mayor que yo atravesaría la parálisis de sus piernas, la ceguera y la sordera parcial antes de morir, y pensé que él había venido por un simple dolor de cabeza a mi consultorio…

Mi primer año como residente de clínica neurológica había sido duro, pero yo me había abierto camino entre una jungla de dificultades con mucho éxito, y ya se apostaba por los pasillos del hospital que mi futuro como especialista sería brillante. Realmente siempre me acostumbré a que los demás confiaran en mi conocimiento y en mi lucidez para tomar decisiones. Ya desde la escuela primaria se sabía que incurriera en el campo que incurriera el éxito sería parte de mi destino.

Sin embargo el éxito tenía su precio, uno que a mí nunca me importó pagar: horas y horas de sacrificio… mucho tiempo sentada estudiando, repitiendo, resumiendo, formulando hipótesis… por supuesto mi vida social se limitaba al contacto que tenía con mis colegas, mis alumnos de la facultad, mis pacientes y mi núcleo familiar (aunque en este caso era más bien cibernético porque ellos viven muy lejos) y mi única amiga: Amy Mizuno. Nunca se me conoció un novio o un affaire… porque lo cierto es que nunca los tuve. En general mi trato con los demás era distante, distancia que se acortaba mucho con Amy, mi gran confidente, y con mis pacientes que a pesar de mi corta edad siempre depositaban mucha confianza en mí.

Ese día de julio yo había descansado muy bien (para variar en un año signado por los desvelos y el sueño) y no tenía guardia hasta dentro de 3 días, lo que me permitía respirar tranquila. Cuando me dirigía con mis compañeros a la revista de sala el jefe del servicio (jefe de mi jefe) solicitó mi presencia y opinión en una consulta. Antes de entrar a la sala de examen él me indicó: Dra. Tsukino, quiero que revise la historia clínica del paciente y repregunte y examine como mejor le parezca, la dejaré sola para que se maneje como quiera, confío mucho en su buen juicio. Cuando haya arribado a una conclusión nos reuniremos nuevamente.

Yo: bien doctor.

Jefe: y escúcheme bien, este paciente debe ser prioritario para usted el resto del día, quiero que lo acompañe y que no lo deje solo, no se preocupe por sus actividades de hoy, ya está liberada y disculpada de ellas-dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Como siempre golpeé y escuche un "pase" débil del otro lado de la puerta. Cuando entré vi a un hombre joven de cabellos oscuros como el ébano, ojos de un azul intenso delgado aunque de espalda ancha y muy alto. Mi estatura siempre fue baja por lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la sobrepasara sin mayores problemas. Con mi amabilidad habitual le tendí la mano derecha y dije: ¡buenos días! Soy la doctora Serena Tsukino- una sonrisa muchas veces dada se dibujaba en mi rostro, el joven estrechó mi mano sonrojado… tal vez no esperaba que lo atendiera una mujer- quisiera saber su nombre.

Paciente: Darién Chiba

Yo: bien, lo escucho Darién ¿qué es lo que lo trajo por aquí?- mi tono médico me daba un aire de superioridad que por lo general hacía que los pacientes me tomaran muy en serio y se sintieran a gusto a pesar de mi edad.

Darién: doc…tora yo… hace meses tengo este dolor de cabeza…

Él me relató que el dolor había comenzado hacía por lo menos 3 meses, fui dirigiendo la entrevista a la que él no opuso resistencia y colaboró con todas mis preguntas.

Yo: bueno Darién, necesitaré que se quede en calzoncillos sobre la camilla- dije con la seguridad de quien ha visto millones de tipos jóvenes desnudos, aunque en realidad nunca lo había hecho pues todos mis pacientes fácilmente doblaban la edad de Darién.

Darién estaba sorprendido por mi profesionalismo pero eso no alcanzó para que pudiera ocultar su incomodidad.

Yo: Darién-empecé con tono serio- usted es mi paciente-lo miré directo a los ojos- lo que yo vea aquí, muere aquí, entre usted y yo, por otro lado de corazón quiero hacer lo mejor para usted, pero si no lo examino no podré arribar a un diagnóstico correcto.

Darién: es que… bueno… es usted muy joven doctora…

Yo con tono comprensivo: Darién aquí lo que importa es que **usted** se sienta cómodo, si quiere puedo llamar a un hombre para que lo revise.

Darién se apresuró a detenerme: ¡no!... quiero decir que no es necesario, disculpe…

Yo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por la nueva cuota de confianza: ¡no se preocupe!

Empecé por el examen general, lo miré de arriba abajo, adelante y atrás, lo hice caminar, lo pesé, lo medí, revisé uno por uno todos y cada uno de sus sistemas. Él parecía estremecerse cada vez que lo tocaba, lo cual no pudo menos que enternecerme ya que había asegurado que mis manos no estuvieran frías para examinarlo.

Darién: creo que nadie me había tocado tanto como usted doctora- dijo sin poder evitar el sonrojo mientras mis manos palpaban su abdomen, mucho más tranquilo por la seriedad de mi rostro.

Yo solo me sonreí levemente, como si eso hubiera sido un chiste y no un piropo y eso lo tranquilizó aún más.

Finalmente llegué al sistema que era mi especialidad, pero para probar reflejos en su totalidad debía verlo completamente desnudo. Se lo pedí con amabilidad y esta vez accedió más fácilmente viendo que en mi cara no había ni un atisbo de rubor.

Debo admitir que era un hombre con todas las de la ley, pero nada detuvo mi sistemática y seriedad habitual, hice las pruebas que me faltaban y le indiqué que se pusiera de nuevo el calzoncillo. Terminé mi examen físico, con paciente para nada incómodo y como buena detallista me dispuse a anotar mis hallazgos mientras le dije que ya podía vestirse.

Todo me llevaba a pensar que el joven tenía una masa ocupante en el cerebro, solicité estudios, interconsulta de carácter urgente con neurocirugía. Le expliqué de mis hallazgos y sospechas con mucha paciencia y dulzura y cuales eran los pasos que seguiríamos. Él parecía ya completamente entregado a mi voluntad.

Darién: doc usted es la que sabe, confío en que hará lo mejor para mí.

Ahora con un terrible y agarrado nudo en la garganta, tan sólo 5 horas después de conocerlo me acerqué a su habitación. Tenía toda la tarde y la noche si él así lo requería y yo después de todo estaba empezando a acostumbrarme al desvelo… nunca había tenido que dar una noticia así y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a pocos metros de su puerta.

Pedí a una enfermera de mi confianza que le dijera a mi paciente que yo estaría con él en unos pocos minutos más y me dirigí al baño a secar el llanto. Yo tenía que ser fuerte por mi paciente… en el baño me encontré con Amy que me dio fuerzas para continuar.

Finalmente armada de valor, entré al cuarto de Darién, pedí permiso y apagué la TV. Acerqué una silla al lado de su cama y él me miró como si leyera lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

Yo: Darién, usted tiene un tumor en el cerebro, es benigno pero por su ubicación es inoperable. El tumor crecerá comprimiendo todas las estructuras que lo rodean dejándolo primero paralizado de sus miembros inferiores, luego ciego, sordo y finalmente morirá.

Una lágrima empezó a surcar el rostro de ese hombre, y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper de nuevo en llanto. Suspiró varias veces antes de sentirse capaz de decir algo nuevamente.

Darién: cuanto… ¿cuanto tiempo me queda?

Yo: el comportamiento del tumor es impredecible ya que no sabemos siquiera hace cuanto lo tiene, lo más confuso del asunto es la aparente estabilidad en la que ha entrado su cefalea… realmente me gustaría darle una respuesta directa, lo mejor que puedo hacer es darle un aproximado… un mínimo de 3 meses y un máximo de 6 años.

Darién ahora miraba al techo y casi desconsolado dijo: ¡no puedo creerlo! Y ni siquiera pude formar una familia… no tengo hijos que lleven mi nombre, mi apellido se perderá en el olvido como si nunca hubiera existido, tampoco tengo una mujer a quien decir adiós…

Yo: realmente es impredecible cuánto tardará todo el proceso, le recomiendo que quien sea que se encuentre en su vida, por lejos que parezca, se ponga en contacto y no puedo recomendarle más que disfrutar de cada día al máximo, sin represiones ni frenos.

Darién de pronto lanzó una risa amarga, las lágrimas habían desaparecido de su cara: ¿sabe algo doc? No le mentí cuando le dije que nadie me había tocado como usted.

Yo: escuche Darién yo estaré con usted todo el proceso y le informaré de cambios en el tratamiento, alternativas, rehabilitaciones, en fin yo llevaré todo su caso… siempre que usted lo acepte. Sepa que cuenta conmigo para lo que sea que necesite… le dejaré mi número de pager para que me ubique en el momento que sea.

Darién: doctora… ¿sería mucho pedirle que me diera un abrazo?

Yo no lo pensé dos veces, lo abracé con fuerza y di rienda suelta a las lágrimas que batallaban por salir de mis ojos… para que él no se percatara antes de soltarlo las enjugué discretamente.

Darién: no esté triste doc… esto no es culpa suya…

Yo: lo sé… es sólo que nunca tuve un paciente como usted…

Darién me dedicó una sonrisa hermosa, que me sorprendió como si fuera una bella flor en un desierto total: ¿así de apuesto querrá decir?-dijo en tono tranquilo y cómico.

Yo le seguí el juego sabía que parte de su proceso de duelo interno eran tanto la negación como la aceptación y que estas podían confundirse: claramente, el más apuesto -dije aseverando lo que él había propuesto como explicación- aunque también el más tímido.

Darién: uno no se encuentra todos los días con mujeres tan hábiles como usted… tan directas ¿sabe? Oiga doc realmente quisiera que usted me acompañe en este proceso… como una amiga…

Yo algo sorprendida: lo haré gustosa… y ahora que vamos a ser amigos usted puede llamarme Serena.

Darién: y usted puede tutearme.

Yo: claro, bien le daré de alta, ya no es necesario retenerlo aquí, usted está compensado hemodinámicamente, eso sí le recomendaré un analgésico para el dolor y un protector gástrico- dije esto como de costumbre sin mirarlo pero al terminar para despedirme, nuevamente busqué sus ojos.

Darién: ¿me acompañarías a cenar?

Yo: claro.

Le pedí a Darién que me esperara en la puerta del vestuario y entré a cambiarme. La ropa extra hospital que tenía era poca dado que mi sueldo me permitía sobrevivir y nada más, y que por otra parte pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el hospital.

Sin embargo me sentía tranquila, aquello no era una cita ni por asomo y ese hombre necesitaba de mi entereza emocional para mantenerse en suelo firme. Mi paciente necesitaba de mí y yo no le negaría mi ayuda en un momento tan difícil. Me puse la remera rosada, los jeans azules gastados y clásicos, las zapatillas blancas, me miré al espejo y solté mi cabello rubio dejándolo caer sobre mis hombros y espalda, noté que aún llevaba colgado en estetoscopio y lo guardé con cuidado en su estuche.

Debo reconocer que aunque nunca hubiera sido un tema de mi interés era bonito ver cómo se enrulaban las puntas de mi cabello manteniéndose lacio en la parte más superior, de manera que cubría bien mi cabeza y los lados de mi rostro, pero al llegar a los hombros se abría y liberaba en muchas ondas rebeldes.

Darién me miró de una forma distinta cuando salí del vestuario. Sin prestarle atención le dije: ¿vamos?

Darién asintió y me tomó un brazo de una manera tan confiada… sólo mi abuelo me agarraba de esa manera. Yo estaba dispuesta a permitirle casi cualquier cosa a ese chico, con tal de darle la mayor cantidad de momentos felices que pudiera.

Cenamos en un bar tranquilo, toda la cena fue muy tranquila en realidad, Darién no parecía atormentado y yo no quería decir nada que pudiera borrar su sonrisa. Cada segundo contaba para él.

Darién interrumpió mi conversación interna: de verdad eres muy bonita…

Yo me sentí morir cuando dijo eso, después de todo ya no había un guardapolvo blanco, un ambo, estetoscopio u hospitales que nos separaran y por primera vez sentí que no tenía enfrente a un paciente, sino a un hombre joven, de poco más de mi edad, cenando conmigo fuera del territorio en el que yo me sentía segura. Sin demora repliqué: Sr. Chiba es usted un paciente muy coqueto-dije en tono de broma y de reprimenda.

Darién: Serena… discúlpame.

Yo: no te disculpes, es solo que ese comentario lo suelo recibir de pacientes mayores… y en cuyo juicio no se puede confiar…

Darién: ¿y cenar con tus pacientes es algo que haces con frecuencia?

Yo: ¡no! Jajajaja, de hecho por lo general ceno en casa o en el hospital, no fuera…-me detuve a pensar en que hacía meses que no cenaba fuera de esos lugares.

Darién: ¿qué edad tienes?

Yo: 24

Darién: eres muy joven…

Yo: cierto… ¿cuál es el problema?

Darién: la responsabilidad que manejas a tu edad es realmente muy grande…

Yo: cierto otra vez, pero hago lo que me gusta y me hace feliz poder ayudar a los demás.

Darién: ¿y a ti quién te ayuda?

Yo: ¿a qué te refieres?

Darién: a eso, ¿a quién tienes en tu vida para velar por ti?

Yo: a nadie más que a mí misma- admití.

Darién pareció aliviado pero triste por esa confesión: ni novios, ni amantes, maridos…

Yo: nada… es difícil estar con alguien como yo-dije más con orgullo que con decepción.

Darién: y veo que eso te enorgullece.

Yo atónita: pues…

Darién: lo que no entiendo es por qué una mujer tan bonita y exitosa está sola.

Yo retruqué sin pensar ya en los sentimientos del joven: bueno pues yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Darién: nunca encontré a la persona indicada para mí…-dijo bajando la cabeza.

Yo: por favor-tomé sus manos entre las mías- no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

Darién se soltó con delicadeza para que no me sintiera mal por mi propio gesto de apoyo: ¿sabes? Cuando entraste hoy al consultorio pensé que ibas a hacer algún trabajo de enfermería y te irías, superaste con creces mis expectativas- al decir eso se sonrojó y yo interpreté porqué.

Yo: pues gracias, hago lo mejor por mis pacientes

Darién: lo haces bien

Yo: es mi obligación.

Darién: no era tu obligación venir conmigo…

Yo: tú eres mi paciente, te acabo de dar la peor noticia de tu vida y apenas te conocí hace unas horas, ¿de veras crees que no era mi obligación acompañarte? La relación con otro ser humano no debería limitarse a seguir reglas de distanciamiento tan absurdas.

Darién: suenas como Patch Adams-dijo sonriendo.

Yo también sonreí, me había hecho gracia y me había halagado al mismo tiempo, este tipo tenía talento para caerme bien: ese médico es una fuente de inspiración para mí.

Luego de terminar la cena y de charlar de cosas sin importancia él me ofreció llevarme a mi casa, en sus ojos leí una súplica de negativa y dije: ¿es eso lo que de verdad quieres?

Darién me miró confundido, y entonces aclaré: ¿quieres llevarme a mi casa y luego irte a dormir?-incrédula de que tanta fortaleza ante semejante noticia cupiera dentro del mismo ser humano.

Darién: no, me gustaría pasar todo la noche contigo.

Yo: bien, hecho… ven vamos a caminar.

A pesar de mi trato distante con la sociedad siempre conté con amigos hombres y con uno en particular acostumbrábamos ver el amanecer después de haber estado parloteando toda la noche. Pensé que eso podría gustarle a Darién y lo dirigí con mis pasos al muelle.

Charlamos mucho de la vida. Yo le conté que vivía lejos de mi familia, que ser médica era mi sueño y que ese año en particular había sido muy sacrificado para mí. Él me contó que era hijo único, huérfano desde los 6 años y que había sido criado por tutores legales y abogados. A los 18 años recibió la potestad sobre la enorme fortuna que sus padres e habían dejado y tomó el control de las riendas de la empresa que llevaba su nombre (de la cual yo desconocía su existencia porque nunca tenía más contacto con el mundo que el estrictamente médico).

Darién: una enorme fortuna, para qué si toda ella no podrá salvarme.

Yo: eso no tienes forma de saberlo… nunca se sabe cuando surge algún tratamiento experimental, una nueva droga… incluso aunque eso no ocurriera puedes costearte paliativos mejores, excelentes rehabilitaciones, enfermeras que cuiden de ti…

Darién: la verdad preferiría que la que me cuides seas tú… de verdad que eres hermosa.

Yo: ya van tres veces que dices lo mismo, si no paras comenzaré a pensar que es un síntoma, además ¿quieres que te cuide alguien por hermoso o por capaz?-dije minimizando el comentario y riendo pero él se mantenía serio mirándome, eso me obligó a mirarlo también

Agarró mi rostro con sus enormes manos: no sé porqué te niegas a creerlo pero realmente eres una mujer hermosa y tu corazón no hace más que embellecerte aún más.

Yo quité sus manos de mi cara: no Darién, esto no está bien, tú eres mi paciente…

Darién: pues entonces te retiraré del caso, no quiero que haya nada que nos pueda apartar y que me impida tocarte,-intentó nuevamente agarrarme.

Yo: pero… por favor… hay un millón de mujeres que matarían por estar contigo.

Darién: ¡claro, mi dinero es motivo de homicidio seguro! Se sintió rendido ante mi negativa y se dejó caer en un banco.

Yo me le acerqué en silencio y me senté a su lado, puse una mano en su espalda y dije: Darién, por favor no pienses eso, eres un hombre amable, caballero, cariñoso y apuesto, ¡tu dinero no es más que un extra que no negativiza la ecuación! Además yo no soy lo que tú crees, tengo también mi lado oscuro, depresivo, arrogante y altanera… totalmente inexperta en cuanto a relaciones humanas, sé bien como hablar con un paciente, pero no con un…

Darién: ¿pretendiente?

Yo: no te definiría así, tú estás atravesando un duelo y te sientes solo, pero no quiero que confundas cariño con necesidad de compañía.

Darién: ¿para qué me trajiste al muelle Serena?

Yo: para que vieras el amanecer, pensé que eso te haría feliz

Darién: podrías haberme dejado solo

Yo: no quiero dejarte solo.

Darién: entonces ya nunca lo hagas

Yo: ¿de qué estás hablando?

Darién: cásate conmigo.

Yo: no juegues.

Darién: no estoy jugando

Ya: una mujer inepta para labores hogareñas, adicta al trabajo, bicho feo… ¡¿con ella te vas a casar?

Darién: brillante, profesional, bondadosa, sincera y comprensiva, ¡con ella me quiero casar! ¡Contigo Serena! Escucha mi herencia te quedaría a ti…

Yo ofuscada: ¡y a mí qué demonios me importa tu estúpida herencia!

Darién: sé que no te importa, me refiero a que quedaría para ti y no para los buitres de mis familiares lejanos y mis abogados… además no es necesario que lo consumemos si no lo deseas.

Yo: no puedo creerlo, ¡Darién por favor no me hagas esto!-me levanté del asiento y me apoyé en el barandal del muelle.

Darién: Serena llegar a casa y encontrarte ahí aunque no sea siempre así… sería lo mejor que me pase este último tiempo, sería más fácil para ti en cuanto a lo económico y en cuanto a tu trabajo para poder seguir mi caso de cerca, aunque no seas tú quien lo lleve, piénsalo, sería como vivir con un amigo, es decir por un tiempo tendrás que dormir en mi cama hasta que equipe un cuarto adecuadamente para ti pero no pasará nada.

Yo aspiré hondo: escucha Darién… yo… no puedo seguir llevando tu caso si seguimos adelante con esto… realmente quiero que seas lo más feliz que se pueda.

Darién: ¿entonces?

Yo: sí.

El me abrazó fuerte y yo me sentí muy segura en ese abrazo, nada en el mundo podía incomodarme en aquel momento. De repente abrí los ojos y vi que el alba era inminente. Me separé de él y lo volteé para que viera. Yo ya había visto tantos amaneceres que simplemente cerré mis ojos para dejar que el sol débil acariciara mi rostro con sus primeros rayos de luz. Después de unos segundos sentí su mano pasar suave por mi mejilla y su cercanía que nada tenía que envidiarle al sol en cuanto a calidez. De repente olí su respiración y sentí como depositaba un suave beso en mis labios.

Bastante raro y novedoso, aunque para nada desagradable sabor.

Abrí los ojos:¿ sabes algo? Ése fue mi primer beso-dije con ternura.

Él no parecía sorprendido, pero sí algo arrepentido. Yo lo provoqué: ah pero qué bien, para dar besos eres rápido, pero para afrontar las consecuencias…

Darién: lo siento… me propasé contigo…

Yo: escucha Darién, yo misma te recomendé que hicieras lo que anhelabas sin restricciones estúpidas, no deberías arrepentirte, deberías hacer todo lo que te acerque un poco más a la felicidad, y dudo mucho que besarme lo logre.

Darién: lo dudas… ¿por qué crees que besarte no me hace más feliz?

Yo: ¿es un chiste verdad? ¿Cómo podría hacer más feliz a alguien besar a una persona tan fría y ensimismada como yo?

Darién: creo que te has pasado mucho tiempo sola en tu vida… creo que nunca nadie te supo hacer entender lo bueno que es tenerte al lado…

Yo: creo que sería mejor que vayas a descansar, estoy segura de que el cansancio está empezando afectar tu buen juicio…

Darién: ¡Serena! ¡Querer a alguien no es estar loco!-parecía enojado ante mi insistente negativa.- ¿sabes qué? Pensé que el que estaba enfermo aquí era yo, me doy cuenta de la que de verdad necesite que la curen eres tú…

Yo: no lo creo, la soledad siempre se llevó bien conmigo, de cualquier manera siempre puedes arrepentirte de ofrecerme matrimonio…

Darién: ¿es eso lo que quieres lograr verdad? ¿Pues sabes qué? Ahora menos que antes te voy a dejar sola…

Yo bajé la cabeza avergonzada, me estaba comportando como una criatura asustada y no seguía mis propios consejos. Después de todo aunque no tuviera un tumor en mi cabeza yo tampoco tenía un contrato de vida firmado en una cantidad de años específica, es decir que estaba tan segura de que me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida que prestarle atención a ser feliz se había convertido en algo irrelevante.

Creo que Darién leyó mis pensamientos porque simplemente se me acercó y de nuevo me estrechó en un abrazo. Yo comenzaba a sentirme tan a gusto entre sus brazos que la idea de perderlo que me atacó hizo que esta vez yo lo estrechara con fuerza. Cuando nos soltamos le dije: tal vez tengas razón… tal vez sí necesito que me curen…- él sonrió y me preguntó a qué hora entraba al hospital.

Yo: a las 7.30.

Darién: pues más vale que nos demos prisa o llegaras tarde, son las 6.45.

Yo urgida por la necesidad de llegar a tiempo le dije que podíamos vernos de nuevo esa misma noche, que yo salía a las 20. Él prometió que pasaría por mí a esa hora. Cuando llegamos al hospital él se despidió de mí con un beso breve en la mejilla y me susurró al oído: gracias por aceptar doc- se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ese día fue uno de los más tranquilos, atendí con rapidez a todos los pacientes del servicio, acompañé a algunos mientras les hacían estudios, atendí a algunos que venían derivados de urgencia desde la sala de emergencias y finalicé el día elaborando informes sobre la evolución de mis pacientes a cargo.

A las 19 mi jefe me llamó al despacho para averiguar sobre el estado de Darién.

Jefe: y dígame Dra. Tsukino… ¿qué pasó con el paciente que le encargué?

Yo algo sonrojada: bueno… llegué al diagnóstico de meningioma señor, el tumor es inoperable aunque es benigno. Yo acompañé al joven el resto del día… me pareció que le hacía falta compañía, me temo que voy a tener que pedirle que me retire del caso señor…

Jefe: sí ya lo sé todo Dra., mi sobrino ya me lo contó todo, déjeme que la felicite…

Yo muy sorprendida: ¿felicitarme?...

Jefe: creí que con esta noticia Darién se encerraría aún más en sí mismo, llevo años intentando que salga de casa, asista a alguna que otra reunión social, o al menos una reunión familiar. Yo le perdí el rastro a los 6 años por culpa de los abogados de su padre. Y no volví a encontrarlo hasta hace 4 años. Y ya era tarde para ofrecerle mi protección, pero se mantuvo bastante cerca en vista de que yo había sido el mejor amigo de su padre y que soy su padrino de bautismo.

Yo: señor yo no tenía idea… pero créame que lo que menos me importa es el dinero de Darién, lo que quiero es que él sea feliz todo el tiempo que le queda para vivir…

Jefe: escuche, yo no puedo hacer excepciones por usted como residente, entienda que eso atentaría contra su formación…

Yo: no se lo estoy pidiendo señor, recuerde que mi objetivo es ser una gran neuróloga.

Jefe: sin embargo puedo proveerle todos los beneficios que se dan a cualquier médico que pide licencia por matrimonio…

Yo: me parece bien pero le pediré que eso quede para el final de mi primer año como residente.

Jefe: me parece bien, sepa que se la extrañará mientras no esté aquí, siempre supe que era hábil para tratar pacientes, pero debo confesarle que con mi sobrino la sometí a una prueba de fuego que estaba seguro que usted no pasaría.

Yo: señor… yo le agradezco mucho la confianza, me gustaría ahora volver a mi trabajo si no hay nada más de lo que quiera hablarme.

Esa última hora mientras hacía los informes Amy llegó a mí horrorizada con un rumor que le había llegado.

Amy: ¡Serena! Qué bueno que estás aquí, ¡dime si es cierto lo que dicen!

Yo: ¡qué cosa! Amy tranquilízate y ¡explícame!

Amy más tranquila: las enfermeras del servicio de cardiología me dijeron que estás comprometida con un millonario de 50 años que tiene cáncer.

Yo: jajajaja, bueno parte es cierto, estoy comprometida con un millonario… pero tiene 25 años.

Amy: ¡que!

Yo: y la parte del cáncer no es del todo cierta, aunque sí tiene un tumor en el cerebro…-así le expliqué detalladamente todo desde que conocí a Darién hasta ese punto.

Amy: Serena a ti ¿al menos te interesa? Es decir, vas a ligar tu vida a la de un tipo al que apenas conoces… ¿por compasión?

Yo: sí me interesa… no sé cómo explicarlo, tú sabes que yo adoro y me desvivo por mis pacientes… pero con este chico ansío algo más que una recuperación… me gustaría darle felicidad… y aunque yo solo sea un capricho más en su vida no me molestaría ser parte de ella por un segundo si ese segundo lo deja un poco más feliz que antes.

Amy me miraba boquiabierta: Serena creo que estás enamorada de él.

Yo me sonreí ante la idea que hasta ahí no había cruzado mi mente: pues… tal vez… no sé acabo de conocerlo, en todo caso no estaría mal ya que me voy a casar con él.

Amy: pues te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo amiga. Me abrazó- sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional.

Luego de la charla con Amy, me dirigí al vestidor, me cambié y fui directo a la puerta, ya me comenzaban a pesar los ojos por el desvelo, así que tenía toda la intención de pedirle a Darién que me dejara en mi casa para irme a dormir.

Cuando lo vi una emoción de la que no me creía capaz se hizo presente en mi pecho, llenándome de una sensación cálida, pensé que tal vez Amy tenía razón. Decidí que sería apropiado discutirlo con Darién… después de todo yo me iba a casar con él.

Darién me miró sonriente, mientras tomaba mi bolso liberándome de llevar esa carga: hola princesa, ¿cómo estás?

Yo: mmm, bien, algo cansada… sabes… creo que he dormido poco… y mañana me toca hacer guardia.

Darién: princesa yo quisiera que conozcas mi casa antes de llevarte a la tuya-dijo como leyendo mi pensamiento.

Yo no me podía negar, esa sonrisa era demasiado encantadora: OK, pero ya que la haya conocido, me voy a dormir y no me importa si caigo muerta en el medio de la calle-dije con tono amenazante, era la nenita caprichosa y obsesiva que sale a flote cuando tengo sueño.

Él se rió con ganas: mírenla a la doctora…. Haciendo berrinches. Te aviso que te ves más bonita cuando haces eso.

Yo conmovida intenté no demostrar que me encantaba que me piropeara: otra vez con lo de bonita…

Darién me paró en seco a unos pasos de su auto: ésta y todas las veces que hagan falta, te voy a decir lo hermosa que te ven mis ojos-depositó un beso en mi mejilla y abrió la puerta del auto para que yo subiera.

Ya adentro…

Yo: Darién, cómo va tu dolor de cabeza?

Darién: igual que ayer, un poco menos durante la mañana, y gracias a la pastilla esa que me diste se me pasaron los mareos.

Yo sonreí satisfecha, él hacía que me sintiera sin armas, y recordar aquello en lo cual me sentía fuerte me hacía bien: realmente esperaba verte…

Darién: yo también…

Yo: hay algo que deberías saber… yo creo que estoy sintiendo algo por ti.

Darién: algo como…

Yo: ¿es muy necesario que lo diga?

Darién: no sé a ti te debe hacer falta decirlo, porque sino nunca lo hubieras sacado como tema a tratar ¿no?

Yo: puede ser… pero es que parece mentira que una persona como yo se descoloque con una situación como ésta…

Darién: claro, casarte con un tipo que conociste hace un día y medio no es algo que te ponga orgullosa -dijo con algo de angustia en la voz.

Yo: me gustaría saber porqué cada vez que abro la boca para decir lo que me pasa el que sale lastimado eres tú…

Darién: eso es porque estás muy herida todavía, no sabes medir lo que dices ni la forma… estás muy acostumbrada a estar sola, y pelearse con una mismo es fácil, porque la reconciliación viene rápido.

Ya: eso no me justifica… yo siempre fui una persona diplomática, parece que contigo mi diplomacia no funciona para nada, esto es precisamente lo que te quiero evitar… todavía podes retractarte.

Darién: eso no va a pasar… deberías ser más valiente y decirme que no te quieres casar conmigo, que lo haces por lástima…

Yo: no es así… un matrimonio es un contrato nada más, las emociones en juego las pone el que se casa y no el papelucho que lleva tu firma.

Darién: yo solía pensar lo mismo… hasta que te vi

Yo: es imposible enamorarse de alguien que uno no conoce Darién, eso del amor a primera vista es una mentira… es pura atracción física, y no veo como te puedan atraer un guardapolvo con manchas de sangre y un ambo arrugado vistiendo a una chica despeinada y ojerosa…

Darién: qué duro… ¿ahora resulta que tú me vas a decir a mí qué es lo que de verdad me pasa contigo?

Yo: estoy intentando que no te engañes, si tu prefieres engañarte y vivir el cuento de hadas que hasta ahora no lograste que fuera tu vida… perfecto... pero cuando tú te vayas el mundo no parará y yo tendré que seguir acá soportando la misma mierda todo los días de mi vida.

Darién me miró con enojo pero con compasión al mismo tiempo, se daba cuenta de que no había pensado en cómo quedaría yo cuando él muriera, yo me había excedido pero no estaba enojada con él.

Yo: sé perfectamente a lo que voy, sienta o no algo por ti, tú te vas a morir y eso no es algo que ningún sentimiento pueda cambiar, me caso contigo porque quiero con toda mi alma, que seas feliz y estar a tu lado por lo que queda de vida- mi voz esta vez se quebró.

Darién detuvo el auto, una sombra asomaba en sus ojos: no quiero que te sientas obligada, pero realmente no creo que pueda enfrentarme a esto yo solo, nunca me había sentido tan débil, y por alguna razón que desconozco confío en que lo mejor para mí ahora es mantenerme a tu lado.

Yo: pues que así sea…

Darién bajó del auto y me ayudó a bajar a mí, aunque yo ya estaba fuera cuando él se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Yo simplemente lo abracé y le dije: no quiero que estés triste, pero tampoco puedo morderme la lengua cada vez que algo te vaya a molestar.

Darién: eso es lo más me gusta de ti, que no tengas miedo de decirme las cosas…-mientras correspondía a mi abrazo, creí que eso lo había tranquilizado, pero me di cuenta de que él necesitaba más de mí que un simple abrazo. No sabía bien lo que hacía pero busqué su mirada y cuando por fin la capté subí mis manos alrededor de su cuello y comencé a atraerlo hacia mí. A unos pocos centímetros de su rostro cerré mis ojos. Él me besó dándome en ese beso toda su angustia y su pesar, pero también toda la ternura de que era capaz. Yo simplemente dejé que lo hiciera, me sentí más a gusto que la vez anterior y moví un poco mis labios para acompañarlo. Sin embargo con esa sensación de paz que me invadía, la sensación de seguridad y los ojos cerrados sentí que de nuevo el sueño me hacía presa de su cacería.

Darién: entremos.

Me mostró la bellísima casa a la que tan poca atención le había prestado afuera. Era enorme… pero antes que nada me dirigí al jardín. Estaba despoblado, un pasto verde era todo aunque al fondo del enorme patio vislumbré un rosal. Me acerqué confiada, después de todo en un tiempo más yo viviría ahí, no tenía porque ser tímida en la que iba a ser mi casa, y no sentía la vocecita de la cordura gritarme que esperara al anfitrión. El rosal poseía solo rosas rojas, era bellísimo pero estaba rodeado de malezas y algo apestado.

Yo: Darién, ¡es una maravilla!

Darién se sonrió: era de mi madre… ella amaba cuidar del jardín…

Yo: pues tú deberías amarlo también, este rosal es precioso, pero no está adecuadamente cuidado y preservado.

Darién: tú podrías ayudarme a cuidarlo…

Yo: eso no es una posibilidad, es una realidad, ¡por supuesto que te ayudaré a cuidarlo!

Darién: no pensé que te gustara la jardinería

Yo reí: jajajaja yo tampoco, la medicina me ha dejado poco tiempo para incurrir en otros campos de la vida…

Darién me tomó de la mano y me mostró la casa, el cansancio solo era superado por la curiosidad de aquel lugar, pero cuando mis piernas ya no me obedecieron le dije: lo siento Darién, pero tendré que quedarme en el sofá… así que préstame una remera y unos shorts.

Darién estaba anonadado por mi frontalidad, pero agregó: ¿no prefieres dormir en la cama?

Yo sonrojada: claro que prefiero una cama, pero no te voy a quitar la tuya.

Darién: ¿y tanto te molestaría dormir conmigo?

Yo: jajajaja, claro que no me molesta-llevaba un año durmiendo en la misma habitación con hombres jóvenes vestida en ambo.

Me mostró su habitación y sin el menor reparo porque él me viera en ropa interior, me cambié frente a él y me puse la remera, que me quedaba tan grande que parecía que tuviera escote y unos shorts que tuve que ajustar al límite del piolín para que no se me cayeran. Él estaba muy sorprendido por la soltura con que yo me manejaba y se recostó a mi lado en la cama. Pasó su brazo por mi cintura y mientras acariciaba mi cabello me quedé dormida.

Los días que siguieron fueron bastante agradables tanto para Darién como para mí, aunque alternábamos las noches entre su casa, la mía y la entrada a la guardia del hospital donde yo trabajo. Pasábamos muchas horas charlando de la vida y a veces simplemente compartíamos el silencio. Pensé que no podía ser tan fácil, yo ni siquiera lo había pedido o deseado pero él estaba ahí a mi lado. Empecé a pensar que me dolería perderlo, y con el tiempo tuve que admitir que si llegaba a preguntármelo debería contestarle que lo amaba.

Nuestra boda fue un trámite sencillo que hicimos un mes después de conocernos en un registro civil de la ciudad de Tokio con un entrado en años juez de paz amigo de Darién (no pregunten como ese viejecito era amigo de mi ahora esposo). Amy asistió como testigo al igual que Andrew, un amigo de Darién de la infancia.

Ese mismo día tuve guardia por la noche así que después de un almuerzo no demasiado exuberante cada cual a su casa y a su tema. Realmente ambos habíamos querido que así fuera, Darién estaba muy sorprendido cuando me negué rotundamente a hacer una fiesta. Después de todo él era un tipo con mucho dinero y si quería podía hacerlo.

Yo: ¿para qué gastar tanto en una fiesta que durará unas pocas horas y a la que asistirá gente que apenas conocemos?

Darién: ¿y tu familia?

Yo: hace mucho que ellos son una parte muy pequeña de mi vida, desde que yo firme ese papelucho mi familia serás tú.

Darién: legalmente…

Yo: emocionalmente-me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la espalda, lo cual era chistoso si alguien lo veía porque él me sacaba fácilmente 25 cm de estatura (y porqué no más)- paso más tiempo contigo que con mi propia sombra últimamente.

Darién se soltó dejándome sorprendida: últimamente se te ha hecho costumbre esto de andarme abrazando.

Yo estaba helada, no sabía si eso iba en serio, si él sentía mis abrazos como un atrevimiento nunca me lo hizo notar (por lo general después de eso él terminaba besándome), o si era uno de sus chistes de humor negro.

Yo: no voy a disculparme por hacer lo que siento que está bien.

Darién, aún de espaldas: ¿y qué sientes?

Yo: que me gusta mimarte.

Darién: ¿porque?

Yo: porque…-cerré los ojos- te amo.

Tiempo después de que nos casamos seguíamos con nuestra rutina ya adquirida, aunque esta vez, era más fácil, porque yo me había mudado a su casa, por razones de seguridad y de comodidad para él. Seguía durmiendo en su cuarto y en su cama sin exigirle nuevamente una cuarto para mí o tan siquiera una cama aparte. Lo cierto es que disfrutaba de dormir y despertar acompañada por ese hombre respirando en mi cuello.

Sin embargo la sombra de la muerte de Darién me perseguía cada vez con más saña y empecé a mortificarlo por las mañanas con un examen neurológico completo. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver que los hallazgos anteriores habían retrogradado hasta hacerse normales y que lo único que persistía era la cefalea, por ello ordené nuevos estudios.

Me vi de nuevo frente al negatoscopio, el tumor seguía ahí… pero se había encogido… el neurocirujano había dictaminado nuevamente que era inoperable, pero por alguna razón se estaba encogiendo. Ingresé a Darién en el hospital para estudiarlo a fondo pero no encontré nada que me indicara el porqué de la reducción del tumor, ni tampoco un empeoramiento de su estado general. Darién aún estaba muriendo pero más lentamente, probablemente le quedaba un mínimo de 4 años de vida, y todavía estaba la posibilidad de que el tumor siguiera encogiéndose, o que al menos no siguiera creciendo…

Con este nuevo panorama en frente me vi a mí misma con un esposo del que podía empezar a disfrutar y a amar, porque hasta el momento no había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, como si él fuera demasiado frágil para pensar en esas cosas, incluso se me vino a la mente que era viable tener hijos con él, porqué no, él ahora era mi familia.

Esa noche en la recámara como de costumbre nos lavábamos los dientes, felices como estábamos jugábamos con el agua lanzándonos un poco, y nos recostamos como solíamos hacerlo a ver la tele, yo mantuve la costumbre de usar la misma remera y shorts de Darién porque me sentía muy cómoda con esa ropa me encantaba ver su sonrisa imposible de esconder cuando me los ponía. Cuando el programa terminó Darién se dispuso a apagar la tele y la lámpara y me dio un beso en la mejilla pero yo no me había movido de mi posición semisentada y mi lámpara aún estaba encendida.

Darién me miró extrañado: que pasa serena?

Yo: Darién, ¿esto es todo lo que quieres?

Darién: tú y tus preguntas retóricas, ¿porque no me dices lo que me quieres decir?

Yo: ¿no quieres tener hijos? Yo miraba al vacío con mucha seriedad, pero lo sentí incorporarse a mi lado.

Radien: claro que quiero, pero también quiero verlos crecer, y por otro lado sé que tú estás en una etapa difícil de tu carrera…

Yo lo miré con ternura: siempre voy a estar en una etapa difícil de mi carrera Darién, pero quiero saber qué es lo que tú quieres. Porque a mí por ahí me pica por toda esa cuestión del reloj biológico y qué se yo, pero a mí en teoría me queda también un tiempo más para enfrentarme a los pañales, los llantos, los laleos, las caídas…

Darién me miró con asombro, no podía creer que yo le estuviera planteando la idea de tener hijos, cuando ni siquiera habíamos llegado a practicar el cómo hacerlo: ¿tú de verdad quieres saber lo que **YO** quiero?

Yo: sí

Darién: yo quiero hacerte mi mujer a cada instante que te veo desde que te conocí y si por mí fuera desde ese día ya estarías embarazada… y no pararía de practicarlo hasta que naciera ese, esperaría un tiempo y tendría otro, y después otro, y así hasta que contemos cuatro por lo menos…

Yo algo sorprendida por la confesión, no tenía idea de que ese hombre me deseara de esa manera: ¡cuatro! ¿No es un poco excesivo?

Darién: tú me preguntaste que es lo que yo quería.

Yo reí: cierto. Apagué la luz de la lámpara y me empecé a acurrucar contra mi marido. Él sintió la provocación y empezó a desnudarme mientras me besaba. Tuvo mucho cuidado para no lastimarme porque él sabía que ésa era mi primara vez, pero a mí no me importaba si me lastimaba, mi objeto en ese punto ya no era mi propia felicidad física, era la de él. Finalmente creo que nos redituó a los dos la noche. Cuando terminamos, extasiados, más unidos que nunca, yo estaba sobre su pecho y él me acariciaba la espalda, me dijo: como mínimo.

Yo: ¿qué?

Darién: cómo mínimo cuatro.

Yo reí sonoramente: sí jajajaja, los vas a tener tú ¿quieres?

Darién: ay vamos… no puede ser tan difícil.

Yo: señor Chiba- le dije volviendo a vestirme- tiene usted acceso restringido a este cuerpo- mientras lo señalaba seductoramente- hasta que haya asistido a un parto en el hospital.

Y así fue no me volvió a tocar (por mucho que me costara) hasta que logré que asistiera a un parto en el hospital. Después de eso el tema de los cuatro quedó simplemente relegado hasta nuevo aviso. Debo confesar que la idea de tener cuatro hijos no me desagradaba para nada, pero no quería cuatro retoños para luego tener que vérmelas sola con ellos, sobre todo sin saber a ciencia cierta qué ocurriría con Darién.

Un mes después estaba embarazada. Darién no cabía en sí de felicidad, y yo no podía ya ni ver el café por las mañanas, aunque en general me sentía bastante bien. Los estudios de Darién no mostraban ningún cambio.

Salíamos a comprarle ropa al bebé, blanca, celeste, amarilla, verde, rosa no porque esa solo se la podíamos poner a una nena y no sabíamos qué iba a ser. Darién por su parte no confesaba preferencias y yo realmente estaba muy ocupada con el hospital como para andar imaginando cosas así.

Era un futuro padre muy enternecedor, siempre saludaba al bebé y a mí, aún cuando en, los primeros meses yo le repetía una y otra vez que el niño no tenía oídos para escuchar sus palabras. Él me tapaba la boca y me decía que ese no era asunto mío y que mi turno vendría después. Yo simplemente asentía, lo único que me faltaba era que pensara que yo me ponía celosa de mi propio bebé.

Debo decir que aunque no lo demostrara tan abiertamente como él yo también estaba fascinada con mi hijo/a, nunca me había sentido mejor y más plena en mi vida, y por fin sentía que todo lo que trabajaba en el hospital durante el día valdría de algo para mejorar el mundo en el que naciera ese retoño. Darién sabía bien que yo estaba feliz porque se dormía todas las noches repitiéndome que me amaba y agradeciéndome por mi sonrisa.

Sin embargo hacia el 6º mes de mi embarazo el estado general de Darién empezó a desmejorar: sus dolores de cabeza volvieron con más intensidad y se mareaba todo el tiempo, lo que a su vez hacía que no retuviera nada en el estómago, y empezamos a notar como sus energías se apagaban. Yo tuve que enfrentarme a una realidad que hasta el momento nos había estado esquivando, pero no me sentí sola o arrepentida, sentí que había hecho lo que debía al lado del hombre que amaba y que si tenía que seguir con ese bebé y con mi vida adelante lograría hacerlo, porque Darién de una forma u otra siempre estaría conmigo.

Pedí más estudios. De nuevo frente a un negatoscopio vi un tumor, de gran tamaño, pero esta vez… operable. No podía creerlo. Sin embargo la cirugía tenía sus riesgos, Darién podía quedar en el quirófano y nunca ver nacer al bebé. Pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a que el tumor creciera más y lo matara o que volviera a hacerse inoperable…

Yo: Darién, la mejor opción es la cirugía.

Darién: me encanta la cara de médica seria que pones…

Yo: esto no es un chiste-dije con tono reprobatorio.

Darién: lo sé… pero quiero ver al bebé nacer primero…

Yo: hay una posibilidad de que eso no ocurra tampoco si esperas… no es lo aconsejable.

Darién: ya me diste tu opinión como médico, ahora quiero saber qué piensa mi esposa.

Yo: tu esposa piensa que tu salud está primero y que has estado esperando esto por meses, debes operarte, además en este hospital está el mejor equipo…

Darién: me gustaría que estuvieras tú ahí.

Yo: imposible, yo no soy objetiva Darién…

Darién: pues subjetivamente has llevado adelante todo mi caso..

Yo: soy un proyecto de neuróloga clínica, no cirujana… quiero que estés en las mejores manos, y las mías no lo son- me acerqué y lo abracé- te amo Darién y quiero que lleguemos a viejos decrépitos juntos, pero no podrá ser si soy yo quien te opera… además tanta presión no le hará bien al bebé…-y me pasé una mano por la barriga ya prominente.

Darién: es la primera vez que me chantajeas con tu embarazo… ni antojos, ni sexo, ni rabietas, ni cambios de humor…

Yo: ¿tal vez me lo estaba reservando no crees?

Darién: mmmm

Yo: o tal vez todas esas cosas nunca necesité pedírtelas… especialmente la segunda-mi rostro se sonrojó un poco.

Darién me tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y me besó en la mejilla: no puedo creer que todavía te sonrojes cuando hablamos de sexo- yo estaba cada vez más roja.

Yo intentaba zafarme de él sin mucho éxito: pues tal vez es porque todavía me da algo de vergüenza mencionar tema ¿no te parece?-logré por fin zafarme-ahora si me disculpa señor Chiba me retiro porque todavía tengo muchos pacientes que revisar-dije dándome vuelta con una aire de superioridad.

Darién: Serena…

Yo me volví y le di un tierno beso en los labios acariciando con mis manos su rostro al tiempo que él me abrazaba.

La operación de Darién fue un éxito y un par meses después también lo fue mi parto. Él estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo sosteniendo mi mano, y mi autocontrol se fue por el caño con el dolor que sentía, grité hasta casi dejarlo sordo y después de comprobar que mi hijo estaba sano y salvo me dormí la siesta del siglo. Como el parto fue natural al despertar estaba repuesta casi del todo y me retenían unos días en el hospital sólo para observar que el bebé y yo estuviéramos bien.

Finalmente llegó el momento de ir a casa y mi marido se encargó de dicha tarea (que no le hizo ningún asco debo decir, porque preguntaba todo el tiempo a los médicos y enfermeras si realmente era necesario que permaneciéramos allí más tiempo, Amy finalmente tuvo una charla con él que lo tranquilizó un poco aunque no dejó de preguntar) .

El niño era la luz de los ojos de Darién, se levantaba todas las noches cuando lloraba y me lo quitaba siempre que el bebé no llorara por hambre.

Yo:¿ no pretenderás también que te trasplante mis mamas verdad?

Darién con el bebé dormido en brazos mirando por la ventana del comedor: ¿qué?

Yo: suelta al pobre niño un segundo, no lo dejas ni respirar…

Darién: no me importa, él va a tener absolutamente todo mi amor… igual que lo tienes tú.

Yo me acerqué a los hombres más importantes de mi vida y los abracé a ambos, sentí como siempre como el bebé se estremecía con mi presencia.

Yo: sabes, este niño se parece más a ti de lo que parece…

Darién: bueno pues más te vale- me dijo mirándome con ternura y con tono pseudo amenazante.

Yo: jajajaja, no tienes lugar a duda, pero ¿no vas a preguntar por qué?

Darién: ¿porque?

Yo: se estremece cada vez que lo toco.

El me cerró la boca de un beso, nunca me dejó de revolver (de un modo no nauseoso) el estómago cuando hacía eso, para ser franca me encantaba que lo hiciera, y me encantaba el rumbo que había adquirido mi vida en tan poco tiempo. Finalmente los tres en paz mirando la luna y en silencio, yo interrumpí: ¿sabes algo? Te conocí un día en un consultorio al que fuiste para que te curara pero…

Darién terminó la frase porque yo me había emocionado hasta las lágrimas: yo terminé por curarte con mi amor.

_Nota de la autora: bueno acá voy de nuevo con este oneshot que es muy romántico, para festejar con todos ustedes este próximo día de san Valentín, que aunque no es costumbre en mi país, ya hace un par de días lo vengo escribiendo y ayer se me ocurrió que quedaba bonito si lo publicaba por estos días, no les parece?. Como siempre los comentarios y sugerencias son el mejor regalo que puedo recibir de ustedes. _

_Saludos cupidezcos_

_WITU._


End file.
